Unexpected Meeting
by Vendetta Killer97
Summary: Ok this is a story about a girl named Nana that meets two strange creatures fighting ninjas who are getting their asses handed to them on a platter. But right after they begin their run for home but one of them drops something important on the roof top of her building. Little does she know she was being watched very carefully.
1. Chapter 1

A night like any other moonlit night was very clam and chilly out but for Nana Goddess this was a beautiful moment of peace. She was doing her usual homework, and exercise on top of the roof of her apartment building since she lives alone this was perfect. There was no one to tell her what to do but it does get lonely sometimes even though she has been alone most of her life. She is an orphan she was adopted by a sweet old lady well during the time she was only 50 years old now she is 67 and Nana is 21. There was such a battle between the two but they loved each other like family

On a night like this Nana really missed the old hag but she continue to work on her math homework in silence. She had done so well with her self she goes to college at a very good school and she graduated last year a the top of her class. Now she is trying to get her bachelors degree in genetic engineering while working at a restaurant. Not only that she is finished high school when she was only 15 so for a while she was just messing around by her self just having plain old fun.

As she sits there trying to figure out her homework she hears a very troubling sound. She looks up to only find that two building away from her there are at least 12 ninjas running around fighting to what her understand is two tall and very muscular creatures. Even in this moonlight night it is still very hard to see and believe her own eyes with that she gets up and try's to get a closer look into the action in front of her. The loud clashing of weapons and bones snapping is all too clear but that didn't make her turn away at all in fact it made her want to get closer laugh even. This was here inner self talking and boy did it want to be let out in to the world but before she could get that feel in check the fight had ended.

Next thing she knew the two creatures were the only ones standing, then they jumped right into the air and landed on the building next to her. She hid herself so she wouldn't be next in this fight closing her eyes tightly wanting nothing more for them to leave. It was quiet for a really long time when she finally decided that it was time for her to pack up and go back down stairs to her apartment. That was the but when she went out there from her little hiding place there she found something unexpected. '_A weapon of some sort you know one of those three points for stabbing very sharp things look I don't know,' _she thought to herself.

Picking it up and feeling the weapon was very different from just looking from afar it really had a lot weight on it as she looked closer on the handle there was a name craved into it. **'**_Well_ look at that those creatures can read and write,_' she _giggled to herself. '_Raphael ... so that's one of their names I wonder which ... as I recall one of them was really tall and very muscular looking and the other well he was average,'_she thought to herself once more bringing up more and more images of what has happened. She decided to just leave it on the roof top and write a letter there to let them know what had happen then she packed up her stuff and went back down stairs.

"Well I guess I will just finish my homework then go to bed," she thought aloud

"But first a shower is what I need first" before she could even start up her shower there was a knock at her door. For a minute she sat there wondering why someone would be knocking at her door at this time of the night. Still not opening the door just made her curios about who was knock so reluctantly she opened the door. There was no one there looking left and right and not a soul was there as she was about to close the door she noticed something on the ground. Looking at it more closely it was a note 'Thanks for finding my weapon,' is all it said with a little smile to the end of it which made her smile herself.

After that she went a took her shower, finished her homework and play her games only to catch a glimpse of the time to once again slap her self in her face and then finally jumping into bed.

_**Rapheal**_

"That girl was hot wasn't she," said Micky.

Micky and Raph were running back from their side of the daily mission which is usually running around and keeping a look out for any dangerous foot clan activities. "Shut up Micky," Raph said to him but like always he just kept on going without an end in sight. 'She was hot though... God please let me see her again,' this is the first time Raph thought that way about a human. The turtles were close friends with April Oneill but they were like siblings after everything thats happen. During all this thinking of his Micky just kept going on and on about how good looking she was and that he had dips if they ever meet again.

When they finalliy got home Leo and Donny greeted them then went back to their usual activities for Leo its his after run medatation and for Donny he worked on his experiments in his lab. Raph went to do his usually after mission workout like any other night but Micky on the other hand was not giving up what happen before.

"Hey Leo" said he began to pister his older brother

"Leo" he spoke again but this time with an annoy king tone

"What" Leo didn't even open his eyes as he spoke

"Watcha doing" said Micky with a smile

"Meditating" one word is said then there was silence which made Leo think he would have peace.

"Well me and Raph met ... well we didn't really meet but Raph dropped his weapon on top of the roof and she picked it up and left a note saying she found it and we sent her a note saying thank ya," he said this all in one breath.

"She was hot," and this on another

"Really," said Leo as he got up and walked over to Raph

"Is that true," in a monotone voice Leo was now in front of Raph was now working out as usual.

"No," said Raph

"Yes," said Micky

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Stop the both of you and Raph apparently it is true" said Leo as he started stretching so he could give Raph a lecture.

"So what if it is," Raph said this aloud but in his mind he said something completely different. Even though he did this he went back to what he was doing but with more strength in each punch into his punching bag. ' Great another lecture I am so going to kill Micky after this, he really thinks that he got away... he's got another more painful ending come to him,' he thought. Before he could continue his plans to hurt his youngest sibling his thoughts were interrupted. Leo had started waving his hand in Raph's face to get him out of dreamland.

"Now that I have your undivided attention let the lecture begin" he said with a smile as he gathered and started from the top. "Lectures hmm... if anyone is going to give a lecture it will be me," Master splinter walked in waved his hand to motion to his eldest to stop what he was going to do and come to him. The other's except for for Donny followed suit but this was soon corrected because Splinter called for him and he arrived in only a few.

"Don't try explaining to me what happened to night because I already know and Raphael this is something that should never happen," Master Splinter said these words as his gaze was firmly planted on Raph. " There should be no reason for me to sit here and explain to you why it shouldn't right..." Raph nodded "good then as punishment not only you but everyone to the washi" he said this as he walked away towards the washi. All four turtles groaned in agony as they followed him to their doom.

-Nana-&amp; Rapheal-Morning-

"Well now late again Miss Educated, what's your excuse now hmm," this new maneger named Steve Geese thinks he's the shit that really pisses me off. Nana was shooting for that position but the big boss thinks his son will do better. The only thing that changed for her at this dinky job was that now she also took out the garbage now which gives her a dollar more in pay. Still having to work directly under that lunatic has just made this job a little harder for her. Next to that her temper in which she bearly kept in check needed a even more help now then ever.

"Oh shut up you dumbass how in the world you got that position over me really makes me wonder... not," with pure annoyance Nana proudly spoke these words with no holding back. So she regreted this notion in turn there was a deep payment to be payed in only a few seconds.

"Oh its common sense really I his son and because of that I one up you also he wanted someone who is going to stick around and not be late almost everyday" he spoke with glee

"Yes I don't plan on staying here but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't have done my best during the time I am here," her pride was rising

"Once I get that position in that new genetic engineering lab money won't be a problem unlike you ass wipe," Nana thought she was on a roll so far she was till her boss came in. Luckily he just told her to stop fighting with him and gave her a warning, now it was time to clam down and start work as usual. She went around the restaurant and collected all the trash for the day into one big bag and went to the back to throw it away.

"OK I got the mourning garbage down now to start cleaning the... OH SHIT," she brought her voice down to a whisper. She hide herself behind the big trash can and watched as two ninjas jumped into the alley she was in they were hold a picture of someone. In her mind she began to wonder who that may be, but as she looked closer one of those ninjas saw her. They began to point back and forth from the picture to Nana and she realised it was her in that picture. It was her they were looking for, quietly she crouched and quickly moved toward the door but it was to late.

One of them had already grabbed her leg before she even reached the door and began dragging her towards the other who waited to stuff her in to a sack. Nana bite the ninja and ran like her life depended on it, she was grabbed again but this time they began to beat the living day lights out of her. 'Looks like this will be the end for Nana Goddess man I really am unlucky aren't I' she thought but just as she was about to be put into a bag something came up from the sewers. Two large creatures took out both of these men with out breaking a sweat then one of them picked her up and they went into the sewer. But by then Nana was unconscious dreaming a sweet dream.

"You know the rules Raph were not allow to just bring home humans when ever we want their not allowed here" Leo was trying to stay clam but every one else could have sworn they saw fumes.

"Just because she was in danger doesn't mean you just bring here here you could have put her next to the police station," he said this while walking back and forth. Raph didn't even pay any attention to his older brother as he lectured on and on about the dangers of bringing other humans here other then April. He was too worried about the girl Donny was had started working on her wounds and she looked a looked better so he started to relax. Her face wasn't as bad as he thought but as he started to look directly in to her face he swore he saw her from some where.

"Hey its that girl Raph you know then one who found your weapon ... wait what happen to her," said Micky he was eating left over pizza as usual.

"Yes inform us all why this girl is here in the first place without my knowledge," Master Splinter had walked in to find not only a girl here but a hurt one.

"Well you see Master Splinter...," Leo was interrupted by Raph who put his hand out in his face. Leo was going to say something on this but thought it was best to let him say it instead.

"No I brought her here I will be the one to explain," he proudly stepped forward to his father and explain the situation.

"Hmmm ...Donny is this true," he spoke calmly but Splinter looked Donny telling him to tell the truth.

"Yes Sensi here is a picture that I also found at the alley," answered Donny and he gave the picture to him.

"Well then I looks like this girl is their target but for what, I want all of you to look in to this find out why she is their target but you (points at Raph) will stay and tell her why she is here when she gets up, now go," he instructed

As they all went in to the night Raph stayed behind as instructed but worried about what her should say to her. '_Thisislikefateisn'titright... getholdofyourself ,' hethoughttohimselfas he startedtocomeupwithdifferentthinghecouldsay_

_"_OMG your a turtle a very muscular one if you don't mind me saying," she was sitting up with one lag up as she rested her head on it

"Wow I didn't expect you to be this mellow about all this," he said with a shy smile which was returned

"Well you you are the one who saved me right then why should I be afraid plus we have already met well not physically," she said with a smile

"Wait you remember me," he was so confused

"Yes... plus you have the same body structure as the one from the other night in which seriously nice," she looked at his arms then at his legs

"Thanks I guess but there were two of us there and are you checking me out," he said as her step back but blushed dark green

" Yes your biceps are great you must work out a lot and I know there were two of you its just you were much larger and the other seem average com paired you. Oh and are you the one you dropped that," she pointed at the weapon strapped to his side

"Thanks again and yes it is thanks for finding it for me, now what I really wanted to talk to you about...," he was cut short in mid sentence by her

"Yes I know they were targeting me when I saw that they had a pic of me I tired to run but sadly I couldn't get away... when I get my hands on them," she started to get mad but before she could even get started Raphael spoke once more

"Well my name is Raphael and your's?" he said with a friendly smile

"Oh umm... its Nana... Goddessa," she said this looking away thinking about her little out burst and felt ashamed.

"Nice to me and it looks like the others are back," he said with a shy smile to let her know that she was ok

"Yes they are and they better have info," said Master Splinter as he walked back into the living room

Leo began to tell them of their finds which were very fruitful and revealed quite a lot to Nana and Ralph's future together. Turns out they need Nana because she was top of her class in her college, her skills being so great the Shredder wanted to use her knowledge to fix the genetic could the turtles. So he could mend it into a perfect mutation for his foot clan and they will keep coming after her and the others who are right under her because they can also be of some use. Leo told them that's all they found out of 10 ninjas that they beat up and interrogated.

"Wow I didn't think I was that important," said Nana as she gather all her thoughts

"Yes it seems you are then I guess you need our protection then and I should teach you just in case," said Master Splinter and walked back to the dojo but stopped and said " rest up you will need all your energy," then went inside

"Looks like we will be seeing each other more often my name is Michelangelo by the way ," Micky said as he tryed to put his moves on her put was sadly hit on the head and moved out the way

"Genetic engineering wow that's amazing my name is Donatello and I am the smart one I build amazing machines and a whole lot if other medical and technical stuff," Donny showed her his lab on the other side the room

"And my name is Leonardo but can call me Leo also as they forgot to tell you can just called them Micky, Donny and Raph (he pointed to each of them) oh and I am the leader nice to meet you," Leo said with a little but kind smile

"Its nice to meet all of you, you all have great names I wonder what will happen next," Nana said as she looked at them

"Let's eat!" Micky brought a pizza in to the living room and everyone gathered around. Raph asked her if she was feeling okay to get up and she told him she is just fine. Then they both smiled and walked right over.

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

**_ It's been two weeks since that fateful day I have been hanging out with the turtles for a while you could even say that its an everyday thing or routine. Since that day me and Master Splinter have been diligently working on my fighting style in which I am very happy about. So I can blow off some much needed steam but Splinter usually gets upset with me for it when I get a little out hand. Plus he said that I be great if I start to really focus on the task at hand ... yes everyone I get a little unfocused sometimes._**

**_Well if your wondering about my new relationship with you know who well don't even worry about it all of your questions will be answered shortly._**

-_3 months later _ -

"You never even considered my feelings guys!," I said with such force in my voice that they both looked at me then at each other. "Sorry Nana then what would you like too do," said Raph with a light smile. "Well I don't know about you guys but... I am very tired so I am going to play video games till I fall asleep anyone want to join me at my apartment then follow okay," my voice trailed off as I ran towards the tunnel that leads home. Next thing I heard was Raph and Micky getting closer as I neared the corner ladder to go up to the streets. As I went up the ladder I asked them why the others didn't come along " Donny said that he's no good at the game we always play and Leo said training is more important," Micky said with a snicker followed with a giggle.

"Okay", I sighed as I got on my motorcycle "Race ya," I yelled as I speed off down the street. In the side view mirror of my bike I could see them jumping from roof to roof. I'am sorry guys looking at Raph jumping though the air with his big muscles glistening just makes me... I will just let you guys imagine the rest.

_'Hmmm... Well time to show them my new short cut,'_ I thought to my self then sped up towards the left which my Raph and Micky thought was a little weird then she made a hard right into an alley. At that point both of them stopped and called out to her then waited to see if she was okay but something amazing happened.

"Ahhh Yeah!" was the next voice they heard when she was in the air and you know what her bike turned into a hover craft and boy was it fast. When she reached her apartment it landed in the back and the big area around her and bike started to sink.

" WTF, what the hell was that about and ...," said Raph but stopped talking when he looked around the big hole the three of them were in. Nana kept silent as she started to press buttons on her bike then the hole closed up. Then the walls around them lit up around showing their surroundings pictures of them and the rest of the gang showed up on the walls. Next thing they new the platform they were standing on started to move downward at a very moderate pace._ 'Wait is the room getting bigger" _thought Raph he was right it was getting pretty big but what really made them at odds was in fact they were going diagonal for at least a few minutes then down again.

"Seriously Nana what is this place," said Micky as he Finally looked her dead in the eyes but all she did was give him a sly simile. Then at long last the platform stopped to a very large door that was as tall a Raphael and Nana stepped forward and put her hand on the door which was then scanned. After that the bike moved around them and went to the side of the door and went into a little door and disappeared. Then the door in front of them open and a giant room was now visible with lots of high tech objects of all shapes and sizes were on tables throughout the room.

In the middle of all of this was a nice living room with a high definition television and to the right of it a kitchen and on the other side of this was a huge computer with a lot of things the two turtles have only seen in movies. " Woooooow... this is awesome " said Micky as he ran to the kitchen and started to open cabinet for food then Raph went to the exercising area. "This place is nice must have taken you forever" Raph smiled and said which made her blush but she turned away before he could see. Then at that same moment she walked down to the left and sat down in the computer chair "well thank you but I didn't build this by myself," as she said this a door open to the side of the room.

"What took ya'll so long," Donny said as he and Leo walked in to the room.

"WHAT THE HELL!," said both Micky and Raph as they ran to meet them both. But Raph walked the rest of the way because at that point he figure they knew all about this before he did of course. When they got to them they could see a whole new area they have not even seen before which made them jealous since they couldn't see all of this first. All of this really made Raphael very hurt because he thought he would be the one Nana would have told him about all of this first but he couldn't keep this feeling off of his face.

Seeing this Nana stood next to him and said " Don't worry I wanted this to be a surprise for everyone but you know how Leo is. ( Looked over at Leonardo who was now in the other room showing Micky around) He is just so damn nosy when I was making up the plans for it he was right over my shoulder before I could get away".

"I am surprised about that but what about Donny... wait you needed his help with this right," he said this in a mocking tone of voice which made her very irritated.

"No heard me and Leo yelling at each other and came over to see what was wrong along with that he saw everything and wanted to help, even though I told him I didn't need it," she ended her rant with a simple sigh then sat down in the living room.

"Well its done and it looks like you really worked hard to make all of this happen so all is well. So I guess were not going to be playing that game then so what do you want do now then? Or did you all ready have something we all can do?"

She looked over to him and got up an went to the t.v with one swift move through him a controller then turned on the t.v. to 'Game'. Then sat down next to him on the couch which made him flinch a little bit made sure she didn't see but he was too late for that she had already smiled and turned on the playstation. They started with a racing game then after two games they went straight to '_Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate Core Fighters'_ (DOA for those who know it XD). '_OMG I won 2 out of three games she'_ thought as she chose another character to play with the reason why is that Raph was starting to get a little annoyed with this. _Wait he loves to play_ '_Modern Warfare 3_' _ we will play that instead _she thought with a smile.

"Hey you know what I wanna play Modern Warfare," she jumped up and got out the disc and put it in to the console.

"Your just changing the game so I would clam down about losing to you," as he looked at her as she sat down.

"There is no way your getting passed me!" said Leo in the background him and Donny, Micky were play indoor soccer. Raph and Nana almost forgot that they were here with them it really made them laugh with such tension in the air. They couldn't go back to playing their hands were tired form the game before it really was a great game but Raph and Nana loved playing together the most.

"Hey are you doing well in your studies with Master Splinter," he put down the controller and started to tapping his feet softly so she won't notice that he is a little nervous. " Oh everything is fine I just need to see pass my temper which is hard," "True its the same with me I've to fix it or clam it some how," she looked at him with such joy but quickly turned away but she was too late he already got closer to her. When she turned back around he was about one human fist away once he realized what he has done he backed away quickly. 'DAMN IT WHY DID I DO THAT AM SO STUPID STUPID STUPID' thinking that to himself only made him feel worse but for her she was so happy. So In return she turned his head back toward her and wispered "tell me what you were going to do please... tell me."

-End of Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

As she leaned in Raphael only got more and more confused about their relationship. Are they really friends or did she want more from me his thoughts were confused with the mixture of messages that were coming from Nana. He had no time to waste on thinking on what next because she was already an inch away. Lucky they were interrupted by the others.

"Hey guys come play with us," Micky ran out towards them with Donny behind him

"Micky I told you to leave them be ," said Donny with an annoyed looking face but soon looked at Raph and started to back away from the area.

"Micky!" screamed Raphael as he started his chase towards his young sibling.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Micky ran in the opposite direction back where he came only to be tackled by him. As this was happening Leonardo stopped what he was doing to stop Raph from hurting hurting him. Both Nana and Donny stood from a far as they watched the scene, they laughed to each other then sighed to themselves.

"So we really did a great job on this place," Donny smiled at her with a friendly gaze which was returned.

"Yeah," she returned her sight to Raph who was being lectured by Leo which caused her to laugh to herself. 'What was I think doing that back there and Raph... he tired to kiss me," she started to gather her thoughts as she began to realize the following events leading here. She was interrupted by a worrying Donny.

"Yo ... hello you ok," said Donny as he checked her temperature.

"I'm fine Donny I was just thinking that you guys should get home and I should get so rest as well ," she said to stop his worrying.

"Oh almost forgot tomorrow's Monday your graduating top of your class right!" Donny smiled brightly with excitement.

"Yup I finally finished," now that its over she can finally began her life with Dr. at the front of her name and get that job she always wanted.

"Yeah" as Donny said this he went over to the others to calm them done as much as he can but was still laughing a little inside.

'Well time for bed I do my rest for tomorrow' she thought as she shoed the others away from her place. Then showed them to the elevator in which Raphael didn't want to leave so he tried to stay but got a look from Nana. Once they left she cleaned everything up then went up herself back to her quiet little apartment. She got herself a hit plate of food and a cold glass of grape juice (were you expecting alcohol ^_^). Ate everything on her plate and drank all of the drink then with sleepy eyes she wrapped her self in her shirts and went to dream land.

-Turtles-

Well the turtles were running home expect Raph he wanted to make sure she got back to her place safely. 'Come on Nana go home already its late' he thought as he started to worry a bit. Once he finally saw her turn on the the lights in her apartment he calmed himself then started the short trip home. When he finally got there Master Splinter was watching very closely which made Raphael as what was wrong.

"Nothing my son I was just wondering when my son became smitten with Nana" he sad with a smile which made Raphael get very embarrassed and walk away to his room. With the quiet sound of laughter coming from Master Splinter.

-Leo-

'Damn why did she have to have meet Raphael first' he sat there in his room trying to think about the events leading to now. 'Why is it that I have to be the one to stay strong and give everyone great advice on everything but ... what about me' as he thought of this he couldn't stop himself from showing ill emotions towards the world. He tried to get his mind off of her by reading one of his favorite books but its only made him feel worse so he decided to sleep since its already late. With Nana graduating he really wanted to get a good nights rest, Master Splinter wanted to have a big party for her and during that party he was going to give her a gift.

Leo had also gotten her something but wasn't sure if she will like it or think he is a huge stalker for it. Even though he was going to give it anyway.

-Donny-

As usual Donny was working on the next big thing in his lab still he couldn't get Nana out of his mind. Even now as worked on repairing the truck he still felt as though he needed to be around her or next to her more then ever. 'Were suppose to be friends I mean come on she already rejected me' Donny started to recalled the time when she had just started to learn marital arts. He was watching her closely like always but tried to hide his true feelings from everyone. Sadly this failed but worked on Micky and Raph.

That day everyone was done with their meditation and was going to go start their usual activities. But for Donny and Nana they went to the lab to to work on the super computer( for Nana's new lab). When Donny finally worked up the courage to ask her out she started talking about Raph.

"You know Raph ain't that bad of a guy when you get to know him" she smiled while she recalled previous events.

"What ... wait," Donny gave Nana a look of ' you better explain.

"Oh nothing... I was just chattering away about stupid stuff again," she said but this time she blushed and tried to turn away but was sadly caught.

"You like him?" Donny said this in the most surprised way he could muster up.

"No ... I don't know," she looked down at the computer as her cheeks got very red.

"Well whether you like him or not I support your feelings," Donny smiled at her to reassure her that it was fine.

"Thanks Donny your the best guy friend a girl could ever have," she ran and hugged Donny with all her strength. But Donny was trying to hold back tears as replays what had just happen. Donny tried to put that memory of that day behind him by continuing on with his work put he kept recalling the great times he had with her as if they were his last.

-Micky-

Micky laid there in his bedroom thinks of others. He had already figured out that all three of his brothers had crushes on Nana. 'Nana is a good friend and I think she is more like a sister then a potential girlfriend besides April is my girl ... I wish," as he pulled out a picture of April kissed it then went right to sleep with a big smile on his face.

-End of Chapter 3-

OK sorry that this one is a little late I was looking for inspiration and school work was getting the best of me. I can't wait till next year when I am a senior in highschool.

Tell me what y'all think of the story so far please. *_* _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Well sorry it's been so long since I last put a chapter out I felt as if I wasn't doing as well as I thought I was with the story. I really want to pull in a lot more views and follows you….. but you know what I you five who have put my story on the alert list I really couldn't thank you guys enough. So in turn I will keep go as much as I can okay for you guys. I hope you like this chapter. **_

It's the day of graduation and Nana is crying her eyes out nothing but happy thoughts were in her mind. All of those late night study sessions and nights spent in the library weren't for nothing. She had finally done it now all she had to do was get in to her dream job. There were a lot of things she could have done with her first degree in bio-genetics but she wanted to make sure she cover all of her bases.

Nana knew all too well what she wanted to work in one of the best biogenetic labs in the world and she thanked God that it was right the in New York. The there were plenty of offers from many other labs but she thanked them but sadly declined. The one place she wanted is called 'SPECIAL BIO TESTING FACULTIES OF THE UN'. Nothing was too small or too big for them to handle for them and they did it with class.

"I really want to work there the amount of experiences and experiments I could do …. just wonderful"she said with glee.

As she collected her thoughts Raphael jumps in from the window to congratulate her with a smile. Her eye sparked with the sight of him,she almost ran over to him like one of those cheesy romance movies. Hugging him with such a strong grip, Raphael smiled. As she hugged him, he hide a small present for her in his hands behind his back, it was wrapped in red wrapping paper.

"I see you're happy to be free of that school" still smiling he felt the need to comment on her little burst of excitement.

"You know it, anyway what you got there…." she finally saw that there was something that he was hiding from her and tried to see what it was but was failing to manoeuvre around him. He was laughing so hard about it that she got flustered about it and gave up.

"Alright ….. I've had my fun you can have it now" he hands the present over to her and she jumps up and takes it slowly from his hands. "I hope you like it, picked it out just for you" he added

"Oh cool the new 'Mortal Kombact', thanks" said Nana as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. In which he then blushes and turns away.

"Here…" looking away he gives her another present that was wrapped in red as well but this time there were yellow polka dots on the paper a well. In silence she looks at the present and tries to figure out what could be inside of there.

Slowly she unwrapped the present to see a small necklace with her name on the back of it. Along with that there was a small text that read:

" Nana, I will always be there for you no matter what happens. You are my friend. My girl. I would like you to be my girl forever." -Love Raph

**Alright guys I know this is a little bit of writing but i'm so busy these days with school and work, so when I get the chance again i will post another chapter guys. I hope you like this one! ( Flies away)**


End file.
